Pyrrhic Victory
by Darkyrie
Summary: Since the beginning humans and Pokemon have been at war. To try and stop the figting Arceus made the decision to transform them into everyday Pokemon. No one, even Pokemon, knows which Pokemon are legends until they reach their final stage. To obtain legendary status they must evolve through the bonds with humans. A what price does it take to stop the war and bring peace.
1. Chapter 1

**AN: So I came up with this the other night and really liked the idea so I went ahead and wrote out the first chapter. I'm excited for all these. This story takes place before modern time. Also, all legends in this have gender to make it easier to use pronouns. Hope you like it!**

 **Pyrrhic Victory: A win by text book defintion, but the results or casualities in the process to obtain victory are devastating either physically or emotionally to the point where it is debatable to call the victory a win and depends on the observer.**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing related to Pokemon.**

 **Chapter 1**

Legends tells of the co-existant world of people and Pokemon. A beautiful where we walk hand in hand side by side. This is what the Original One planned, but the alpha wouldn't think the children of legends would rebel. Well, not all of them. Out of spite some of these legendary Pokemon attacked humans creating the Forever War. In order to stop them the Original One made choice to teach them. Using his powers he transformed and reborn those who rebelled into normal Pokemon so they could learn. However, this backslashed and the other legends rebelled against the alpha. A solution was made. Those Pokemon who wanted a world with humans would take the same price to grow along side them and evolve into the legends they once were. The Original One agreed and waited for the day. Years passed and some Pokemon evolved, but didn't learn anything. Learning from his mistake the alpha made sure while they were in the most basic forms they would have no idea who they really were and only when they grew together with a human they would achieve legendary status.

It was a beautiful occurance that is said to be stronger than any force. Eventually the humans learned about this power. Like the beginning, some humans and Pokemon disagree and this is why the Forever War continues. They fighting will cease once the legends have risen again to reclaim their power and the masters have been chosen. These mystic and legends could be next to us and we don't even know it. They wait for the people they consider their guardians to give them the power to rise again. No one knows if their partner is a legend and neither the Pokemon until it is time. The bond will grant the powers to evolve into the legends they are and become a beacon of peace.

"Shall I continue?" the older man asked.

"Grandpa! You're just getting to the best parts!" the little girl said as getting closer to her grandfather. She loved when he told her stories before bed. She could never sleep without one; not since her parents left.

"You know the story child." The grandfather, Stellan, chuckled as he patted the Drampa that laid beside them resting. She asked for the same stories every night. Every since her parents left those years ago to aid in the fighting she needed something to look for that told her one day they'll, she'll be alright. The heroes that guarded the legends that roamed the earth. They would bring life back.

"Doesn't matter! You tell it the best!" She said as she sat back down in her bed waiting for him to continue.

He would always continue...if he had more to tell. No one to this day had met a Guardian of Legends. They didn't exist, only in legends and dreams. He kept going for her. With a war outside someone had to protect those inside from the three sides. Those who fight with Pokemon for peace, those who fight with Pokemon for control, and those Pokemon who fight against the humans. Despite the horrible days that went on outside the walls of their home, her smile brought hope to his old heart. He'd seen so much horror losing friends and family alike that her smile made sure the light at the end of the tunnel stayed on.

"Use that knowledge to dream of one day the lands restored and brought back to life."

"Every night." She dreamed. "I'll become a Guardian of Legends and bring peace."

"I will love to see that child, but don't worry your head about that now." he said tucking her in.

He hoped that a Pokemon would choose her. No human picked out a Pokemon, it was the Pokemon who decided if they chose you. Even at nine years old his precious granddaughter tried every day to walk through the forest around their hut to see if a Pokemon would reveal itself. So far, she had no luck. No Pokemon would come near a human after the blood shed over the past few years. That was why any able body with a willing Pokemon at their side was called to the defense. He was lucky he was too old and someone had to be picked to care for the child. A tickle at the back of his throat made him catch his breath.

"Don't worry! You will!" She said smiling.

"I will, Axel." Stellen said as he patted her head and went to leave the room rather quickly. He softly closed the door and made his way down the hall. As soon as he was far enough away a harsh cough erupted from his mouth.

* * *

 **8 Years Later**

Axel Pyrrha stared out off the cliffside. She looked down to see the trees that stretched on for miles that littered the quiet atmosphere. It was so peaceful and everything looked not as horrible as she knew it was. For she knew behind those trees were the battlefields where people and Pokemon laid down their lives to try and stop the fighting. She turned to the marker beside her. She shook her head and breathed in to stop herself. To stop herself from crying. It had already been two years. A year since her grandfather died.

He had been sick for many years, but didn't say anything nor try and help himself. She kept thinking he should have told her so at least she couldn't have tried to help him. There was probably herbs or berries that could have helped. She would have risked going out and getting actual medical supplies if it meant he'd still be with her.

 _"Axel, would be a dear and go collect berries for tonight."_

 _"Of course!" Axel said jumping up off the floor and grabbing her basket. She loved collecting berries. It gave her something to do. "Come on Drampa."_

 _The older normal/dragon type Pokemon looked to his master. Stellen nodded and Drampa got up from his place and followed the girl outside. He watched Axel run down the steps before turning around to look at the hut. He heard his master cough and thought about turning around. However, he didn't know who would be more upset with him: Axel, Master, or Arceus. Helping the girl collect they were heading back to the house within thirty minutes._

 _"Grandpa I'm back!" Axel said as she run inside. "Grandpa?"_

 _Where did he go? Axel didn't remember him telling her he was going anywhere while she was out. She walked around the couch and her eyes widen. The berries in her basket hit the floor with a thud and rolled off. She didnt' care she ran to her grandfather's side._

 _"Grandpa!" Axel screamed as she shook him. Tears welled up and stung her eyes threatening to spill. "Wake up! Wake up Grandpa..."_

 _It was pointless and Azel gave up knowing. Sitting back on her thighs she finally cried. She held onto his hand and prayed this was all a dream or that he was just unconscious. She knew that wasn't true as his chest didn't rise and breath never escaped. He was gone. He promised._

 _Drampa looked on as Axel attempt to awaken him. The dragon knew he wouldn't be awakening. Not in this lifetime anyway. It hurt knowing this was how it had to be. He made a promise to his partner as he slid up next to her and wrapped his arms around her. He embraced the sobbing child making him sure of his promise. He would be there for her until he died and even after death._

* * *

"Drampa." Drampa said getting her attention. If he didn't say something she'd stay out here all night.

Axel looked up at the sky to see it was getting dark. She wanted to stay longer, but he was right it was getting dark. She didn't need to stay out in the cold.

"Okay." She said as she got up and looked at the grave. "Bye Grandpa."

Axel and Drampa slowly made there way back to the house. It was so quiet and lonely now. Multiple times Axel thought about leaving, but she couldn't leave her grandfather or Drampa. Drampa could go with her, but he wouldn't.

Axel never claimed Drampa as her own despite since her grandfather's death he became a free Pokemon. Her grandfather told her when a Pokemon wants to become her partner that a claim will be made. This mysterious claim bestowed upon by the Original One would bind the two and create their bond. Many people could use the claim as a power between that allowed partners to find one another and become one. It also told the Pokemon's loyalty to one person they would obey and no one could claim the Pokemon as their own. The claim couldn't be broken unless by mutual agreement or death.

Axel couldn't do that to Drampa. Her grandfather and Drampa had been together since he was a young boy. It would be difficult to make any trips and even defend her. Plus Pokemon that were previous claimed were harder to bond with having one with someone else. She would live with the bond they had already.

"What's that?" Axel said looking ahead and seeing smoke come from trees.

"Pa!" Drampa said.

"A fire? No!" Axel said running that direction before Drampa could stop her.

Axel's assumption was correct when she arrived at the source of the fire. How did the house catch fire? She made sure she put out any fires before leaving. She needed to find water and quick before they entirely lost their home.

"Flare!"

Axel heard the cry and saw the incoming attack just in time to jump out of the way. From the cliffs above her home she saw three Pokemon. They jumped down and flanked her. She recognized them as a Flareon, Magmortar, and a Darmanitan.

"Why?" Axel screamed at them. She knew they did this. Ever since she lived there Pokemon never bothered her and left them alone. Why now?

"Flare!" Flareon cried and the others moved in.

Before the Pokemon could make a move to harm the girl meteors struck the ground. Some struck the Pokemon dealing damage while the others made craters in the ground. The area was decimated under the shear power of the move. She turned to see Drampa flying toward her. He landed next to her and glared at the Flareon. How dare they come here and destroy this place? How dare they attack her?

"Pa!" Drampa cried. He would protect her from them. Nothing would get past him and hurt her. He felt those protective instincts rise and prepared to go berserk if needed.

"Flare." Flareon growled. Their business wasn't his. He wasn't completely after the girl, but she just happene to show up and he took the opportunity.

"Eon!" Flareon cried as he released a Flamethrower at the normal/dragon type. Both these fools would burn if he had anything to do

"Pa!" Drampa responded with Dragon Pulse blocking the attack. Taking the explosion into account he then slammed himself against the ground. The ground shook and cliffside became unstable. Rocks fell and surrounded the fire type blocking them off from them. Drampa turned to Axel and picked her up tossing her on his back and flew off before they could get passed.

"Flare!" Flareon had got a lift from Darmanitan and was tossed at them. He open his mouth wide using Fire Fang.

"Dra!" Drampa said swiping with Shadow Claw across Flareon's face sending the fire type hurtling toward the ground. He then used Dragon Pulse to make sure the others wouldn't try the same move. Drampa sighed as he knew Axel was turned looking what she knew of her life burn to the ashes.

 **AN: That's chapter 1! I hope you've liked it and will stay tuned. I'm excited about this one! Please Review, Favorite, and Follow in the meantime! See you next chapter!**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Here is the second chapter! I'm going to try to update more often when not working and such.** **Hope you guys enjoy it despite the shortness and not much action.**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing!**

 **Chapter 2**

Drampa looked to the sleeping human on his back. He wished he knew psychic or some sleeping move as they escaped that would have prevented Axel from looking back to their home. Flareon had completely destroyed the area and the cliffs collapsed. He didn't need to return to know that the place had been destroyed, but he couldn't shake the feeling they should eventually. Whether it would be for to search for things that survived or closure he didn't know. For now a cave nearby would have to do for shelter. The normal and dragon type gently slid Axel off his back onto the ground. All the child's sobs wore her out and eventually she passed out. She was such a crier, but he guessed she was allowed to be. He decided to take this chance to check the area and search for food.

Axel woke up with a start. She quickly looked around to see she was alone in a cave that the sunlight shined over the entryway. Looking down at the dirt she gripped her fists holding back the distraught emotions that were trying to break out as she realized all that had happened wasn't a dream. Her attempts were failing as her eyes blurred ans drops fell onto the ground. Last she remembered was flying away on Drampa's back. Wait...

"Drampa?" Axel called out. She received no answer. "Drampa?!"

He should have been there with her. He didnt really take any damage from the attack fron what she remembered. He should be fine. She quickly got to her feet and rushed out of the cave only to be blinded by the bright sun. Covering her eyes she attempted to search as they adjusted. There was no sign of the Pokemon anywhere. She couldn't lose him too.

"Pa?"

Her heart fell to her feet and back hearing his voice. She turned to see the beloved Pokemon come out of the bushes with branches of berries in his mouth.

"Sorry." she apologized. "I was worried when I woke up and couldn't find you."

"Drampa." He acknowledged and nodded to her as he sat the branches down near her. He nuzzled her cheek noticing the redness ans puffiness of her eyes and streaks down them. He was amused by his earlier thoughts.

"Thank you." Axel said picking one up and plucking off some of it's fruit. As she tossed the berry into her mouth she noticed that Drampa didn't take any for himself. "Are you not eating any?"

"Pa." Drampa shook his head. He wasn't hungry and more important things on his mind. Seeing that Axel was finished he grabs her by her jacket and places her on his back.

"Where are we going?" Axel asked.

Drampa didn't answer her and only took off going in a familiar direction. As they passed a stretch of trees Axel realized that they were heading back toward the cabin. She knew that they would have to go back, but she didn't expect this soon.

Axel gasped at seeing the remains of their home. The cabin was burned to the ground where only the charred basics of the foundation remained. The cliff that collapsed also leaving the area littered with rubble and fallen rocks.

As she stepped among the remains pieces of her old life broke underneath her feet. The safe place she had shared once with her parents then her grandfather. She guessed that was just how it was always supposed to end. Burning to ashes. It seemed like nothing had survived. She sniffled and wiped her face. She was trying not to cry. She didn't know what to do and looked to her companion.

"What now?" Axel asked.

Drampa's eyes dropped to the ground. He didn't know. He felt like a failure for not having prepared Axel better to take care of herself. She still needed some direction and he wasn't sure he was the one able to give it. Drampa sighed and went to speak.

"Ching."

"What did you say?" she asked confused. Drampa had never made that sound since she remembered him. His voice was more rough while this was light.

Drampa shook his head, but he did hear what she did.

"Ching..."

Axel looked to the collapsed hill side and she heard the sound again. She rushed over to the rocks and listened harder to pinpoint the cry. She closed her eyes to focus and heard it more from the left. Cautiously walking that direction the cries got louder until she was practically on top of them.

"Drampa here!" Axel cried out. "Sounds like a Pokémon is trapped."

Drampa floated over and quickly helped the girl move the rocks and larger boulders. As Axel moved one she gasped at the sight. There on the ground was a small bird Pokemon with a red head and gray body.

"Fletchling?" the Pokemon said seeing the girl and dragon.

"You're okay." Axel said carefully reaching out to pick him up. "I'm going to help you."

"Ching!" Fletchling cried as he pecked her.

"Ow! Hey, I'm trying to help." Axel said softly.

"Fletch!" He screeched. He wasn't going to let this human and her claim touch him. He was fine. He could do this on his own. "Fletch..."

Axel caught the small bird as he collapsed unconscious in her hands. He was so small and she could see that his left wing had been damaged. It would need a splint.

"We should head back before it's too late or in case anyone hasn't left." Axel told Drampa.

Drampa nodded and they made their way back to the cave with the injured bird.

 _The journey would be long. He was prepared for it when he first set out. He didn't know why, but the tallest mountains in the west called out to him. He had been flying for two days already and it would at least another few more before reaching. After stopping to rest he was ready to begin again only to have a hot flame brush by him. He looked down to see a Flareon and comrades running toward him snarling. He didn't quite hear or understand what they were saying to him. He didn't know what they were talking about. He didn't do anything wrong unless they were territorial. If that were the case he needed to fly fast. He didn't have to wonder about the immense power coming from the lead fire type. Coming up on a cliff side and atack struck the edge blowing up in his face. Last he remembered was a darkness as he fell then seeing a pair of warm eyes._

Fletchling jolted up in shock as he gasped for air. He had been hoping it was all a dream, but the was reminded it wasn't when tying to move his left wing. He winced as he looked seeing two sticks wrapped around them with a piece of cloth. He tied pecking at the knot to untie it so he could get out of there.

"Don't do that."

Fletchling looked up to see the warm eyes from his dream. He glared at the girl because she helped and he didn't want or ask for it. She was clealry overstepping a boundary.

"Fletch." he snapped.

"I'm going to assume that was rude and wasn't a thank you. Don't worry your wing wasn't hurt too badly. You got lucky when the rocks fell. Maybe a day or two more in the splint and you should be able to fly. Until then bare with us okay?" Axel explained. She had hoped Fletchling would be a little more grateful. IF they didn't go back to the cabin then he would have died under those rocks. Even if he had gotten out he probably would have made his injury worse. She wasn't asking for him to claim her or anything, but a simply thank you in a cheerly voice. All she wanted to do was help; that was all she ever wanted to do.

Flethcing snorted at her comment. He's stay, but only because it was only for a couple days then he'd blow this coop. He looked to the older Pokemon and he couldn't help feelt hat same sensation when he was being chased in the forest. It was the same as the call from the mountains.

Standing at the edge of cave while on guard Drampa looked back at Axel interacting with Fletchling. He wasn't sure about allowing this bird into their cave. Not that they would be there long, but at the moment this cold and rocky cave was their shelter. He didn't trust him with more than just their location. In the pit of his hear, back of his mind the flying type made him uneasy. Or maybe it was just because he was tired.

 **AN: Here's the end of the chapter**. **I know it's rather short, but this gets some boring yet important details out of the way. Next chapter will have a little more emotion and moving along. Hope you'll review, favorite, and follow! See ya!**


End file.
